Someone Who Can
by PattyHewesbian
Summary: Damages - Patty/Ellen Season 1 Episode 6 - Based on the actual conversation when Ellen and David visit the Hewes' for dinner, as well as in the office the next day after Ellen and David have a fight about Patty and Katie.


Ellen leaves the table and follows Patty into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much for inviting us over for dinner."

"Oh it's our pleasure," Patty says, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I always like to get to know my new associates and their significant others."

"I'm really sorry about David. I think he's still upset about Katie," says Ellen as she looks out to the veranda where David and Phil are smoking cigars.

"I really don't think it's just that, Ellen."

"What do you mean?" asks Ellen, looking at Patty rather puzzled.

"It's just that men don't know how to play second fiddle. They don't want to be dragged anywhere. They don't really want to do much of anything. Men like to take. Women, on the other hand, give all of themselves. Women will do anything for their lovers. It's just our nature. When you need a companion, ask a woman," says Patty, taking a sip of her coffee.

Ellen laughs, "Ask a woman for what? I'm not following you, Patty."

"Obviously," Patty scoffs, turning to look at the two men as they open the door to the veranda. Then looking back at Ellen, "I'll explain when we have more privacy."

The following afternoon, as the work day is coming to a close, Patty finds Ellen still busy at her desk. "You heading out?" she asks.

"No, David is working so I'm sticking around," Ellen replies.

"I've been thinking about you and David. You want a drink?"

"Sure."

Patty smiles and walks to the break room, Ellen following behind. "It's really tough, Ellen, juggling a man and a career," Patty says, handing Ellen a glass of bourbon. "How are things between you? He looked tense at dinner."

"We had an argument when we got home. He's upset about Katie. He doesn't think we did the right thing by her."

Patty laughs. "Ellen," she says sighing, "most men can't handle an ambitious woman. Now it may take you a few tries, but if he can't or won't give you what you need-," she places her hand on Ellen's cheek, brushing her thumb gently across her soft skin, "-make sure you find someone who can."

Ellen looks at Patty for a moment with curious eyes. "Patty-" she says in a questioning tone of voice, "you said something last night… you said you'd explain another time."

Patty chuckles, then finishes her drink as she walks toward the door to close and lock it. She walks back and stands close in front of Ellen who is leaning against the counter, and she stares into her eyes for a moment while grinning with that signature Patty Hewes smile, the one that condescends and seduces all at the same time. "You're a smart girl, Ellen," Patty says while moving her hand up toward Ellen's chest, tracing her fingertips gently along the neckline of Ellen's blouse, "I'm sure you've already figured that out for yourself." Ellen can barely move while she's slowly beginning to process the situation at hand. Patty watches Ellen's eyes as she moves her fingers beneath the material, grazing over a nipple which sends Ellen into a new and unfamiliar state of arousal. She is completely transfixed by the older woman and all she can manage to do is take a deep breath. Ellen's lips part as she exhales and Patty leans in for a kiss. Just as her lips make contact, Ellen pulls away and steps off the counter, turning her back to Patty as she moves away. She stops suddenly after just a few steps and stands there silently, staring off and deep in thought.

She turns finally and looks at Patty, who is now leaning up against the counter, arms folded as she watches the young woman with a grin. After a moment Ellen walks back to Patty and stands in front of her. The women stare deep into one another's eyes but nobody moves, Ellen still unsure of what she's about to do and Patty just waiting to see if her young associate will give in to the desire she can see in her eyes. Ellen gently places her hands onto Patty's shoulders. She hesitates a moment, caught up in Patty's alluring stare and the sweet scent of Coco Chanel mixed with the scent of bourbon on their breath, the final ingredient in Patty's seduction. Finally, Ellen leans in nervously, and kisses Patty's lips somewhat clumsily. Patty responds quickly, grabbing the young woman by the hips, forcing her tongue inside Ellen's mouth, kissing her hard and passionately. Her hands wander, first sliding around Ellen's hips to her ass, then up and underneath the back of her shirt. Ellen is enraptured by Patty's aggressive passion and by the arousal she is no longer trying to deny.

Patty steps aside and pushes Ellen back against the counter before unbuttoning Ellen's blouse, kissing her way down until reaching the last button. She pushes the material aside, then grabbing Ellen around the waist, she draws her close while moving in for another kiss. She starts with Ellen's lips, then moves down her neck and between her breasts. Ellen holds tightly to the edge of the counter behind her. Whether she knows it or not, she is still somewhat intimidated by Patty and she's hesitant to touch her.

"What are you doing?" Patty says breathlessly, "put your hands on me." Ellen obliges, first holding Patty's face between her hands as they kiss, then running them down her chest. Patty moans when she feels Ellen's fingers close tightly around her breasts. This young woman has got Patty hot-wired and raging, and Patty pulls her own shirt up over her head, tossing it aside before going back for another kiss.

Patty can feel the wetness pooling between her legs. She's never wanted it so badly. She takes Ellen by the hand, moving it beneath her skirt. "This is what you do to me," she says as she forces Ellen's hand into her panties. When Ellen feels the wetness on her fingertips, when she realizes the power she has over Patty in this way, the arousal it elicits simply sends her over the edge. She grabs the back of Patty's head and pulls her in for a kiss as she slides her fingers inside her.

Patty sinks her face into Ellen's shoulder, trying to muffle her moans. They are in public after all, a fact which only adds to Patty's excitement. Patty throws her head back, raising her eyes to the ceiling before closing them, and she pulls her bra down exposing her breast. She grabs the back of Ellen's head and moves Ellen's mouth to her chest, her jaw dropping as she relishes the feeling of Ellen's lips around her nipple. Patty looks down at the woman to watch, while rolling her hips in sync with Ellen's hand as it thrusts into her. "God-," she lets out breathlessly, "have you done this before?" Patty asks between moans. Ellen doesn't answer, she just looks up and smiles at Patty while continuing to fuck her relentlessly.

Patty buries her face into Ellen's shoulder again, trying desperately to be quiet as she feels herself beginning to orgasm. She wraps her arms around the younger woman, pulling her in hard as moans turn to muffled screams. "Ohhh God that's perfect, don't stop," Patty whispers as Ellen begins to move her thumb around Patty's clit. Ellen feels Patty's breaths quickening against her ear as Patty lets out with a gasp, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cu-." She bites Ellen's shoulder as she climaxes, before falling limp into Ellen's arms.

The women stay this way for several moments, neither one of them able bring herself to move away. Patty hasn't enjoyed a woman's embrace in months. Not from any lack of opportunity of course, but because Patty is just so god-damned picky about who she'll share a bed with. Patty Hewes, the selfish and ruthless 'hard-dick bitch' of a lawyer, has an Achilles heel in the form of a beautiful woman. That beautiful woman is now Ellen Parsons, but this time something's different. Ellen is more than just pretty face and a good screw.

Suddenly Ellen looks down and breaks the silence. "…No," Ellen whispers into Patty's ear.

Patty lifts her head off Ellen's shoulder, looking up into her eyes. "No, what?"

"No, I have never done this before," Ellen says with a grin so seductive Patty can hardly stand it.

Patty stands upright in front of Ellen, sliding her hands inside Ellen's open blouse to feel her bare skin and moves her knee between Ellen's legs as she steps in close. "Never?" she asks in a delighted tone of voice. The notion of being Ellen's 'first' is like gasoline on a fire that is Patty's ego.

"Never," Ellen repeats

Patty looks at the clock. It's half past 5 and Patty thinks of only two things. David is working tonight and no woman has ever had the pleasure of making Ellen cum. An office break room is no place for a first time, "especially not for a woman like Ellen Parsons," Patty thinks to herself while looking back at Ellen with a devilish grin. She wants to do this right. She wants Ellen flat on her back, in a bed, with plenty of room to move around because she's going to need it.

"Button up your shirt," Patty says while picking her own up off the floor.

"Where are we going?" Ellen asks as she buttons her blouse.

Patty grabs her phone and dials a number. She cradles the phone in the crook of her neck while turning her shirt right side out before pulling it back on. Ellen waits patiently to find out who she's calling and why.

"Hello I'd like to reserve a room, please.

Tonight.

Yes.

Patricia Hewes.

Mhmm.

Thank you."

Patty hangs up then dials another number while smoothing her hair back into place. The answering machine picks up and Patty leaves a message.

"I guess you're still at work. I just wanted to call and let you know I won't be home for dinner." Patty looks at the young woman with an eyebrow raised and a wicked smile. "I'm eating at Ellen's tonight."

-by Mary/Seduced with bourbon


End file.
